Success That Is Born Through Hardships
by xD LoverOfTheMoon xD
Summary: SUMMARY: Honoka, a 9 year old girl, is alone with no one anymore! Everyone she knew is gone, leaving her to fend for herself. When she gets caught by smugglers trying to force her into child slavery, she drifts off into her past memories only to wake up to her heroes or even possibly a new family.
1. Dreadful Memories

**Hiya everyone! I hope you like this story so please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece that all belongs to Eiichiro Oda and others that work with One Piece! Honoka is fully my creation as well as her island, her parents, the marines and Maika-san**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreadful Memories

"Mama! Mama!" a young girl's voice erupted out of nowhere. "What is it sweetheart?" an older lady responded.

Where is this place? I could see mountains to the north and green plains to the south. I saw a house on the coast next to (or should I say on) the beach. A little girl was running towards her mother with a bad full of seashells. She was probably scuba diving since she was soaking wet.

"Look Mama! Look at all these pretty shells I found!" The girl shouted while smiling happily. "Yes! They really are gorgeous Honoka!" The mother replied grabbing the shells and admiring them with her daughter.

Oh I get it! This is me when I was a bit younger. Yes I remember this. My mother told me to go show my father the shells so I ran over to his laboratory. I showed him the shells and he asked me to make him something special for Father's Day made from those shells. He said he'd cherish it forever, so I agreed. A little while later my mother came rushing in shouting that the city was on fire and that the Marines were the cause of it.

My father told me to hide in a corner with my mother that he'd be right back. After a while my mother decided she'd go check on him so she also left saying she'd be back. I stayed there waiting but no one came back. Then I heard my mother screaming from the house. I stood up and saw my father rushing towards me. He grabbed a syringe and looked carefully into my eyes.

"Honoka, I need you to live on. You brought your mother and me so much happiness." He injected a strange blue liquid into me which really hurt. "I'm giving you a power you must never talk about nor use for bad purposes. It contains properties like a Devil Fruit's powers but takes away the weaknesses of not being able to swim." He stared at me with pained eyes I'd never seen before. "Alright then! I need you to run Honoka! Run as fast as you can and get on a boat. Sail away from this island and never ever look back understand?" I shook my head in devastation. Of course I didn't understand. I was an 8 year old child scrared out of her wits and Papa was saying too many complicated things. I couldn't understand anything.

"Papa! I won't leave you and Mama! No! I won't! I -"

"Sweetheart you have to go now! We'll see each other again you'll see!"

"Will we really Papa? You promise?"

"Yes! I promise now go -"

That's when people broke in and grabbed Papa and I. They brought us to the house and I saw Mama on her knees crying. There was a man behind her holding her hands behind her back and a gun to her head. They dropped Papa on his knees in front of a large man with a funny hat. The other men call him Captain Winger. The man dragging me around dropped me near Mama.

"Why are you doing this? You people are Marines. You're supposed to help us not cause us more misery." Papa shouted. The men laughed at Papa's words and the Captain walked up to him. He kicked Papa in the head and then grabbed him by the hair.

"I want my serum! You were able to create a Devil Fruit power with no weaknesses. I want that power. Don't you think it matches a Captain such as myself? So in exchange for that power I'll let your family live, how about it?" He looked over at Mama and me and then back at Papa.

"Alright, but the serum is back at the laboratory. We'll have to go there." Papa answered. "Ok then, we'll go there!" the Captain replied back. This man was an old ugly man. He looked about 6.1 in height and most likely over 200 lbs in weight. He had an annoying screechy laugh that brought chills up my spine. He also had a horrible scar that looked like burn marks all over the right side of his face. This man had an unforgettable face.

We walked over to the laboratory and my father pretended to search for a serum that was already in me. The men eventually caught on that he had no serum so they were ordered to kill us all. My mother was shot in the head and had no time to hug me goodbye. My father covered for me and was slashed right through the chest down to the stomach as I ran away. All I kept thinking about was Papa's words_: I need you to run Honoka! Run as fast as you can and get on a boat. Sail away from this island and never ever look back, understand?_ and so I did exactly that. I ran and I paddled my boat out of there. I couldn't hold myself back so I ended up looking back. I saw my village massacred with fire everywhere. I could hear screaming voices, but most of all I noticed that the island was actually sinking into the deep black hole of an ocean.

I finally woke up to shackles and a horrible stench in the air. That's right. I had forgotten I was captured by some smugglers that took innocent helpless children for child slavery. My memories were floating back thanks to the dream. A year had passed since that time yet not much had changed.

The guards came by to take the other children and me away; probably to an auction. That's when a huge noise sounded and I saw two men standing there with shiny swords in hand. One man had a fancy hat with white stuffing (or so it looked) on it. He had a purple cloak and a huge cross-like sword. The other man had three swords, an open dark green coat and a red sash at his waist. I was mesmerized by them that by the time I noticed, they were taking all the kids out of there. The one with the three swords grabbed me by the waist and put me down out of the truck to my freedom.

* * *

**Thank you for choosing to read this story!  
****More chapters on the way!  
****Don't forget to review if you liked or even if you disliked!  
I'll try to reply to everyone's reviews!  
xD**


	2. Possibly A New Home To Call Mine

**Hiya! I'm back again with a new chapter. We get to meet whose the two heroes though I'm sure everyone already knows! XD In this chapter and those to come it when it shows xXxXxXxXxXxXx it switches between Honoka and Zoro's point of views . Also this takes place while the Straw Hat Pirates are separated and Zoro is training with Mihawk.  
Once again I don't own One Piece! I'm just a fan who loves Eiichiro Oda's work just like everyone else!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Mihawk and I were on a training mission by also saving helpless kids being brought into slavery. It was his excuse to get me to join his rescue mission. This man is actually really soft towards kids even if it doesn't look like it. We had found our source quite easily and began to save the kids. The smugglers arrived to stop us but we had already gotten all of them out. The kids were all running away scared they'd be captured once again. I took my stance and shouted **TORA GARI **and slashed them all with just that one move. Nothing but a bunch of weaklings.

"Zoro, let's go." Mihawk shouted already a mile away (literally). "Hey! Wait up! Geez!" He never did wait though.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The man with the green coat walked away from the scene following his partner. I followed behind making sure they wouldn't notice my presence. I stuck to staying a distance away just in case. Unfortunately I stayed a bit too far that I lost them in the end. An old woman asked me if I needed a place to stay for the night. I took her up on that offer. A couple of days later, I found my saviors again on a cliff next to the coast. I was walking on the watery sand when I saw them very far up on the cliff.

Every day they would go there to fight each other and the one with the fancy hat would win. Then he'd leave and the santoryu guy would stay meditating. Sometimes he would lift up huge boulders with his bare hands. I watched him from a distance; his "training exercises". To me they looked like they were trying to kill each other and then when the hat guy left, santoryu guy looked suicidal.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I need to get stronger. I'm not progressing with Mihawk so I'll have to keep training. I need to get stronger. I'm too weak! Damn, why can't I win him? Why-? I suddenly became extremely dizzy and I noticed I had bled too much. Before I could react my mind went blank and my vision black.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I looked up and saw the santoryu guy falling off the cliff. I stood and ran towards where he was falling. I was able to catch him with levitation just before he hit the huge rocks. He could've died. I brought him to the sand away from the rocks. He was bleeding so much. Blood! So much blood! Mama! Papa! I was panting at this point. I needed to help him but the blood was too much for me to handle. I couldn't see lots of blood or I'd begin to panic and hyperventilate. No I needed to save him just like he saved me. I took my sweater off and ripped it up so I could wrap him up in it. I managed to cover up the wounds and bleeding was slowing down but it wasn't stopping. I washed my hands in the ocean and levitated him again. I walked into the forest where I had saw the hat guy come into. I found a trail of footsteps so I followed it. I finally found a house (quite a big one) and knocked on the door. The hat guy opened it and freaked out when he saw his partner half-dead floating next to a panting exhausted child.

He grabbed the santoryu guy and I let go of the levitation on him so he dropped into the hat guy. I was invited inside. A weird guy floating girl came by to escort me into the guest room. There was a bed in the far left corner, a table on the far right corner, a window with a window seat in between the bed and the table. There was a small round table in the middle of the room on top of a comfy looking carpet. Everything was elegant and simple even the colors. It was made of blues, browns, whites, and brown-red. The girl's name was Perona and she lived here with them, but didn't really seem like a servant, but not a guest either. I can't really describe it.

"Um is the santoryu guy going to be ok? He won't die will he?" I asked. Perona broke into hysterical laughter. "Santoryu guy? That's too funny! His name is Roronoa Zoro and maybe. I mean he was probably already half-dead and-" Perona stopped when she saw my face. I was completely devastated. He's going to die! No! I don't want that!

"Hey! It's alright! I was playing around. Nothing can kill that guy. He has a huge resolve, a huge will to keep fighting on, that no matter what hits him, he won't die!" Perona said in a comforting voice. I also detected a bit of admiration, though I think she'd deny it if I said anything so I just nodded my head.

Perona took me down to the kitchen when my stomach embarrassingly growled. The maid, Maika-san, made me a big meaty sandwich that I swallowed down whole (figuratively). The hat guy walked in except he didn't have his hat on this time.

"Ah, I'm glad you're still here. My name is Mihawk Dracule. I thank you for saving our friend there; he's going to be alright now. I'm sorry you had to waste your sweater though." the hat guy said. He was so polite I was shocked. I expected him to be much scarier.

"Ah, no that's alright. I'm glad he's ok now. I was just returning the favor. I thank you for saving me from those smugglers." I replied while bowing my head in thanks. He walked up to me and literally just scooped me up into his arms. "So you were in that truck, were you?" he asked. "Um ye-yes." I replied a bit overwhelmed by his strength. He had broad shoulders and now he looked even scarier with those sharp eyes so close to me.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but you're ok now. Are you an orphan?" he asked clearly concerned. What was I saying before? He wasn't scary. Not at all. "Um thank you and yes I am. I'm a-all alone." It hurt to say that but it was the truth and I needed to get used to it; I needed to accept it. "Well then why don't you stay with here for awhile? Plus Zoro would like to see who his savior is after all. What do you say?" Was he serious? "I'd love that! Thank you!" He smiled and then told Perona he'd take care of me.

He took me to Zoro's room and then put me down. I walked over to his bed and watched him sleeping so peacefully. He was all bandaged up from neck to fingers to waist. He looked like a mummy that I couldn't help but giggle. I looked back at Mihawk who was leaning on the door. "He looks like a mummy." I said and he began to laugh. "Yes he does, doesn't he?! Come on now." I walked over and held the hand he extended down to me.

"You may call me Oji if you want."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Hai, Oji-san!" He smiled back.

"By the way, what is your name my child?"

"Oh it's Honoka."

"Is it spelled like the Harmonious Flower?"  
"Uh… yes, exactly." So he too understood the meaning of my name just like Mama and Papa did.

I think I'd like to stay here. Mihawk Oji-san is really nice. Zoro is still unconscious, but maybe he's not too bad either. Perona is weird but she's nice too and Maika-san is very sweet as well as an amazing cook. I really do hope I can stay with these nice people for a long time. I don't want to be alone ever again!

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter.  
****I hope you all like this story!  
****Please don't forget to review if you liked or even disliked!  
****I'll try to reply to your reviews!  
****Thank you! xD**


	3. Heartbreaking Secret Revealed: Part 1

**Hiya Fanfiction readers! I'm back again with a new chapter! Hope you all like and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Heartbreaking Secret Revealed: Part 1

Two days have passed since I arrived at Mihawk Oji-san's mansion. This place was completely huge and incredible. I have currently found 5 secret passage-ways and tunnels weaving throughout this place. I'm sure there's more so I'm still searching. One of the passages goes from my room to the kitchen and also goes to Mihawk Oji-san's room. I'm always sneaking a snack from the kitchen using the secret tunnel. I am currently in Zoro's room. It looks like he's finally going to wake up. Oh by the way, Maika-san took me shopping to get new clothes. I was wearing a dirty ragged dress full of holes and she said I looked like an abandoned cat left in a dumpster. She really is a nice person and-! Zoro moaned as he tried to turn his body. He gave up and decided to just open his eyes.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I heard someone moving; some talking going on. Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes and only saw blinding light. As my eyes started to adjust, I saw a chair next to the bed I lay on, a basin with water on top of a nightstand and shadows dancing across the wooden floor. I could recognize this place as my room but how did I get here?

"You're finally awake huh Zoro?" Mihawk asked standing next to the bed.

"Yeah. Um ho-how did I get here? I remember blacking out from blood loss."

"Yes. You fainted and fell off the cliff. This young lady, Honoka, saved your life by stopping your fall with the power of levitation." Mihawk put his arm around a small girl that stood next to him.

She looked about 10 years old. This girl has slick straight hair that fell down a little below her shoulders. Her bangs were pushed onto the right side and she wore a bow clip on the opposite side of her bangs. Her hair was a jet black with turquoise/teal highlights (mostly on the bangs and tips of the hair). It blended well with her dark royal blue eyes. They looked like stormy clouds that were ready to clear up into a beautiful sky. She wore a short black tank top over a short white t-shirt (could see her belly button) with bows on the shoulders. Her pants were black harem pants up to half of her shins and she wore a red sash over the elastic part of the pants on her waist/hips. She had on a pair of black wrap-up sandals to match with the outfit. One other thing that stood out was her necklace. It was a long chain in that ancient brown color with a crescent moon as the charm. There was also a rose filling up the space nest to the moon. The moon was a silvery white but the rose was an elegant soothing pink. Over all she was fit for being a pirate in appearance anyway.

So she saved me? This tiny little thing saved me from falling off that cliff? No way! But then again he said she used levitation to stop my fall so in that case I guess it's possible.

"Hi. I'm really glad you're awake. Thank you very much for saving me from those smugglers." the girl shouted.

"Um hi. What exactly do you mean?"

"Well Zoro, this girl was one of the children locked up for child slavery that we rescued."

I stared at the girl and noticed that her wrists did have scars. Probably from the shackles. I sat up in the bed and looked at the little girl. "You're welcome. I thank you as well for saving me. See I can't die. I have an important promise to keep as well as important friends I have to meet up with once again." She nodded her head and smiled.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Honoka. Nice to meet you Zoro-san."

"Don't add the san after my name. Just Zoro is fine, ok?"

She smiled again and nodded. "Hai, Zoro!"

This child had a weird way of making me want to smile and hold onto her.

"Zoro, you should rest up for a couple of days before we start—!"

"No way! I can't just lay here and wait. I need to get stronger and that's not going to happen with me here in bed."

"I knew you'd say that. Then how about we eat breakfast before we start."

"Yeah. That sounds good 'cause I'm starving."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

While everyone was eating, I was playing around with Perona, asking her to fly me around the house. Of course she kept denying.

"Say Hono-chan. How did you get that levitation power of yours from?" Mihawk Oji-san asked surprising me with the sudden question.

"Um, well actually…" How was I supposed to explain this? I'm pretty sure Mihawk Oji-san saw it was a hard topic for me to talk about so he dropped it and moved on to training topics with Zoro.

Later on Zoro and Mihawk Oji-san went off to a place in the forest where they would usually train on new attacks. They trained for a long while and I was mind-blown at how powerful they really were. It seems like Zoro is actually trying to beat Mihawk Oji-san so he can be the World's Greatest Swordsman. That was the promise he made with his childhood friend Kuina.

"Hey Zoro. Come on take a minute break to at least drink water before you collapse again." Mihawk Oji-san then started saying all his mistakes and flaws; what he's lacking and what he should continue doing. When they finally stopped talking, I could tell they had something they wanted to say or ask and I knew what it was too.

"My home was in the West Blue on Rose Island." I started. I was ready to talk about my past and I know I can trust Mihawk Oji-san and Zoro-nii. They also were looking at me with complete curiosity, so I continued.

"Rose Island was a very hard place to find since there were always storms around it. We almost had no visitors. It was a peaceful place with plenty of crops, plain fields, flowers, meadows, and fruits. Whenever we had visitors we would have a festival to welcome them." I stopped to catch my breath and gather my next thoughts. Zoro-nii and Mihawk Oji-san were quietly listening, their curiosity still quite obvious.

"On Rose Island, there were also mountains that no one would ever cross or go near. I felt the urge to do it though. I wanted to cross the mountains, do something no one else did, make a discovery that would shock everyone especially my father. He wasn't easy to surprise since he was a scientist. He knew a lot, and studied a lot; I was really proud of him. I wanted to show him I could do something that he'd be proud of me as his daughter. So I went into the forest up to the edge of the biggest mountain, Hanalui, and began to climb.

"I eventually found a cave and decided to take shelter there for the night. I walked in and heard, felt a breeze coming from inside the cave. Of course I was curious so I went deeper inside until I saw a light. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me and what I found was a beautiful field of trees with a sort of aura around them. They grew exotic fruits that travelers called devil fruits." Mihawk Oji-san and Zoro-nii opened there mouths up way wide not believing I actually lived in a place where these magical fruits grew.

* * *

**Thank you for your time!  
Hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned because chapter 4 and 5 are on their way.  
Don't forget to review if you liked or even disliked!  
I'll reply! xD **


	4. Heartbreaking Secret Revealed: Part 2

**Hiya everyone! Chapter 4 came fast this time and I hope no one gets mad that I put such sadness in her past.  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Heartbreaking Secret Revealed: Part 2

They didn't say a thing, but you could tell they were extremely surprised. Since they stayed quiet, I decided I should continue.

"I had heard about these fruits from travelers and pirates. They said it was weird-looking fruits called Devil Fruits. They gave you the power from just one bite. In exchange for that power, though, you would lose the ability to swim. I was intrigued by those fruits that I took one and left with it the next morning to my father. As I expected, he was astonished by my discovery and loved the idea of being the only one who knew about it. The week later we climbed up to the cave and I showed my Papa the tree. After that he became obsessed with experimenting on these fruits. My Papa didn't want the village to know since it would cause chaos but he also didn't want to destroy the tree so he didn't take all of the fruits. He would cut a slice of different ones and bring them back home with him to his laboratory.

"About 4 months later, a group of Marines managed to get on the island. We welcomed them and had our normal Travelers Festival. By that time, Papa had succeeded in making what it was that he was working so hard on. He refused to tell anyone about it, even Mama and me. He was right to keep quiet though, because when he did tell Mama, one of the marines overhead it." I paused for a breather. We stayed silent for awhile until Zoro-nii broke it. "So what happened next?"

"Because of that Marine's big mouth, catastrophe fell. He told his Captain about my father's creation. The Captain wanted it. He wanted that power, so he came to our house. During that time Papa was in the laboratory with me. He injected a blue liquid into me that turned my eyes blue (they were hazel before). I later found out that that liquid was his ultimate invention. He snuck a letter into my pocket and told me to run and never look back. Except the marines arrived before I could escape. They took Papa and me into the house where Mama was captured. They asked for the creation and Papa said it was back at the laboratory. They moved us there but they realized he didn't have it. So they killed Mama and Papa. I managed to escape. When I was a bit far into the ocean I looked back and the entire island was sinking into the ocean. I read my Papa's letter that explained what the blue liquid was.

"Turns out that Papa actually was able to create a Devil Fruit power that lets its wielder copy anyone's power from just touching them. It also takes away the one weakness of the Devil Fruit, the non-ability to swim or move underwater. For example, if I were to touch a person who consumed the Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit) I would also be able to use that power. This is the reason Papa didn't want anyone to know about it nor have it. He put into me so no else could've taken it and because he believed that I wouldn't use this power for wrong reasons. The first time I used it, I had the levitation power which was from the Captain from those Marines. I only told the both of you because I trust you won't tell anyone and because you both are the only family I have left. I needed to tell someone ok. So please... please don't tell!" I realized I had been shouting.

Tears were overflowing from my eyes, down my flushed cheeks and onto my hands that were pressing against my knees. I was, all of a sudden, pulled into a tight but warm hug. Zoro-nii had surprised me with his sudden affectionate side and Mihawk Oji-san looked surprised too. "Don't worry Hono-chan. We won't tell anyone about your secret right Zoro?" Mihawk Oji-san said when Zoro-nii let me go. "Of course not. It's safe with us. We promise." Zoro-nii replied. I smiled and hugged both of them as they embraced me back.

I was right about them. I knew they were nice people. I knew they'd understand. I was so incredibly happy to be with these two. They made me feel at home, like I'd never be lonely again. I really hope this peace can last forever.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"She fell asleep?" Mihawk asked as he watched her small frail body lying next to me with her head on my leg as if I were her pillow to cuddle into. "Yeah she is." I scooped her up and carried her back to the house. No one would ever imagine that this small young girl that was always bubbly and cheerful, always had a smile on that could brighten up the world, would have such a cold, cruel past like that. I wanted to protect her. Not let anything ever make her lonely again. I wanted to make sure that lovely smile of hers would stay; to erase those tears so they'd never return again.

* * *

**Thank you everyone! I appreciate the favorites and reviews! Only one more chapter and the story is complete or is it? It all depends on you, the readers. When the last chapter is posted I will make a poll on whether you would like to have more chapters or to leave the story with that type of ending. Please vote and don't forget to review! xD**


	5. Straw Hat Pirates Reunited 2 Years Later

**Hiya everyone! This is so far the last chapter of this story! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Straw Hat Pirates Reunited 2 Years Later

"Zoro-nii! Please don't leave! I don't want you to go!" Honoka shouted again and again as I readied myself for the trip. I was heading back to Sabody Archipelago to meet up with the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates. Honoka didn't want me to leave since she'd be alone or so she says. "Zoro, why don't you take Honoka with you?" Mihawk asked. "Honestly I don't want to leave her behind either but I can't bring her along knowing all the dangers she'll be facing." I replied.

Two years have passed since I've seen everyone and it's been a year since I met Honoka. A lot has happened since then. I've grown much stronger and faced all kinds of obstacles especially with Honoka around. She was now 10 years old and much stronger as well. As I was training she would also learn to manage her powers so they wouldn't hurt her so much physically. Turns out that power did have a weakness and the more she used it the weaker she became. She would get fevers from using strong powers she wasn't used to. She also learned how to fight martial arts so she wouldn't have to depend on the power so much.

"She's really clumsy and silly, she gets frightened from being around too many people and I don't think bringing her along would be the best choice for her. You know how she is with other people and I don't know I mean look at her she's not ready for the pirate life." I continued pointing at her while looking at Mihawk. "Well you won't know if she's ready or not without trying right?" I looked back at her just to see her using my weakness against me.

Over the year that passed she ended up getting herself looking half cat because of that power she has. We call it Nanika Nanika no Mi to make it easier to address. She touched a person who had the Zoan type of devil fruit that was a cat transformation and maybe it went wrong or something that she now looks half cat all the time. She has pointy cat eyes that are now a piercing crystal sky blue. They can honestly hypnotize you if you stare into them long enough (not really). She also has cat ears on her head that match her hair colors. Her tail is also black with turquoise/teal highlights. She usually hides it in her pants so no one steps on it or so it doesn't break anything while it's swinging around. She even has claws or long nails that usually end up scratching me. Then she goes into an apologizing fit. She wears a burgundy red head bandana (same color as her sash) when she goes out into public so her ears won't show. The bandana also has a skull with two crossing bones below it to represent she's a pirate or so she says.

The weakness I mentioned was that she lowers her ears, swings her tail back and forth, and makes those big goo-goo eyes. It's like the puppy dog face just a cat version and I always fall for it. She even sometimes licks her hand and rubs her face just like a kitty. It's really an adorable sight to see but also very rare since she almost never does it. She actually never transforms into a real cat but she can understand and speak to animals just like Chopper. She also has the ability to smell, hear, and see things from miles away.

"Oh please Zoro-nii! I'll be a good girl. I'll behave and I won't cause trouble to you or any of the other crew members. I'll help anyone that may need my assistance. I'll stay on the ship whenever you dock on an island so I won't get lost or attract attention. Please I want to go with you. I can fight and take care of myself. I also know about medicine so I can help Chopper with that. I don't know what else but please—!"

"Alright! Go pack your things and don't make me regret this. Plus you have to remember I'm not the captain so you'll have to talk to Luffy about you joining. If he says no you'll have to come back with Perona understand?"

"Of course! Totally understood!"

She ran to her room to pack some things while Mihawk gave me that look like-I-told-to-so. This was going to be a long trip but I kind of felt glad she was coming along. I was quite positive Luffy would let her join and I knew that everyone would be very nice to her but I also felt something bad. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

She came running down like a small tornado with a small backpack hung on her back. "You sure you have everything you need because we're not coming back here ever again." She looked inside her bag and then ran upstairs. She came back down and placed her mother's necklace over her head. Then she gave Mihawk and me a present. They were chains she said to show we were a family. We both put it on and we said our goodbyes. I knew the next time I saw Mihawk it wouldn't be a family reunion but a battle for the title of Greatest World's Swordsman. Honoka knew that too and that's why she decided to give us these chains. So we wouldn't forget the time we spent as friends, as a family.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Zoro-nii and I were going to be leaving Mihawk Oji-san and Maika-san today. We were heading off for new adventures with the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates. Some people believed Luffy was dead but Zoro-nii would always laugh and say "Not even the end of the world could kill off that idiot. Especially not before he's become King of the Pirates."

I'm very excited to be joining a pirate crew with Zoro-nii but it's also sad since I'll be enemies with Mihawk Oji-san now. I'm giving Zoro-nii and Mihawk Oji-san identical chains with the one I wear now as a bracelet so that we would never forget that we were once a family.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We were half way there and Honoka was still holding onto my coat like it was her dear life. She was scared of everyone around her and so she hid behind me as if she felt safe that way. Perona would try to get her to let go of me but it never worked so she gave up. Perona was taking us to the meeting place since she said I'd get lost if I were to go by myself which is very true I just won't admit it aloud. When we finally reached Sabody Archipelago, Honoka was thrilled to see bubbles floating around as if it were air. We went to meet Rayleigh and she was intimidated by him at first but she ended up warming up when he gave her candy. Later on we came across a yellow-headed freak that was the last person I wanted to see, Sanji.

"Well what you know it's the moss head coming-! Well hello there miss who may you be? Move you marimo!" the yellow-headed perv shouted scaring Honoka out of her mind. He came up next to her with his pervy ways and I didn't like it. I pulled Honoka behind me even more than she already was and faced Sanji.

"Stop scaring her you shitty cook! Go take those heart eyes of yours to someone else like Nami!" After that we argued for a while longer until we met Luffy on the way to the ship. Luffy hadn't changed much. He was still completely reckless and crazy. Honoka seemed to like him though from the very first moment she saw him. He gave her a candy bar he received from a store manager. We headed out for the ship and found everyone there waiting for us.

Everyone wanted to know who the little girl who clung to me was so I waited until everyone was listening so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. I explained the whole story about how I saved her from smugglers and then how she saved me. I explained about how she lived with me all this time and how she now wanted to join the crew. Everyone agreed and we set sail for a new adventure.

Honoka and I would eventually tell them about the truth of her past and her power of the Nanika Nanika no Mi and it would most likely be soon since she had cat eyes, ears and a tail. I can't wait until that day comes. It's going to be a very fun and hectic day. Well actually, with these people as your nakama and friends, that's like every single day!

* * *

**Thank you everybody! This is so far the last chapter! As I explained in chapter 4 I might be thinking of making new chapters for this story but I need some help! I'm going to put up a poll on whether you, the readers want new chapters or to just leave it with this ending! Please don't forget to vote and review! xD**


End file.
